1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signal samplers and buffers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Buffer amplifiers (a term often shortened to buffers) are generally used to couple signals between upstream and downstream circuit elements and they are preferably configured to provide a high degree of isolation between these elements. Signal samplers are generally used to provide a sample of an analog signal to a downstream circuit element in a first sampler mode and isolate the analog signal from the downstream circuit element in a second sampler mode. Unfortunately, it has often been found that samplers and buffers fail to also provide a sufficient degree of linearity as they process the signals with the result that signal distortion is introduced.